


Break of Dawn

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I ship mochaeng too much for my own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Chaeyoung has always liked the earliest hours of the morning.She supposes she’s always liked Momo too.





	Break of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been dabbling in writing TWICE content for a while, and while this is just a little drabble I wrote for a friend, I wanted to start putting some stuff out there. I hope you guys enjoy!

“A bit early for you to be awake, yeah?”

Chaeyoung turns her head from where it’s resting against the window, eyes moving from the scenery and the rain to look at Momo. The Japanese girl is smiling playfully down at her, bag of candy in hand, before she plops down beside the shorter girl. Chaeyoung lets out a small breath of laughter as she watches Momo plop a piece of candy into her mouth before averting her eyes back out the window.

“A bit early for you to be eating candy, yeah?” Chaeyoung says back in a slightly teasing manner, earning a small shove and a pout from Momo. She laughs, easy and free, like everything is when she’s with Momo. The blonde rests her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder, curiously looking at what the smaller girl is observing.

“Seoul is always beautiful at night,” Momo comments offhandedly. Chaeyoung hums in agreement, and wordlessly takes the piece of candy that Momo offers her.

“I like it best at this time,” Chaeyoung says quietly, eating the candy before continuing. The early hours of the morning have always been her favorite, Momo knows this. Has kept her company during the darkest hours of the day without complaint. “It’s quiet but it’s still moving.”

“Kind of like you sometimes,” Momo chuckles. Chaeyoung nudges the Japanese girl with her shoulder, earning another pout from the taller girl. 

She can’t tell if it’s the pattering of the rain or the way the muted lights of the city create a soft glow on Momo’s face, but everything seems to click all at once. Chaeyoung can’t help it when she leans forward and captures Momo’s lips in a soft kiss, can’t help but smile when she feels Momo kiss back. It’s the first time she’s let herself have what she desires, and what she desires tastes prominently like cherry candies and oddly like home.

“What was that for?” Momo whispers quietly against her lips when they part, foreheads presses against one another in the quiet night.

“It just felt right,” Chaeyoung shrugs, and Momo giggles slightly, biting her lip to hold in a much louder laugh, careful not to wake the others. Chaeyoung smiles at the older girl’s joy, and the smile is quickly removed from her lips when Momo’s press against her own again, and again, and again.


End file.
